Celesti: Seven Wonders
Celesti: Seven Wonders is a roleplay featured on The True Mirror, started on the 13th of December, 2010. It is a direct sequel to The Successor, taking place years after the events of the previous story. It follows the children of the heroes of The Successor as they begin to experience the dangers that await Celesti, even after the demise of the Avarian Empire. Premise The story follows the children of the heroes of The Successor. Although the Avarian threat has been eradicated after the passing of the Lancets and the regulation of Forena underneath King Gabriel, everything is not as peaceful as had been hoped. King Gabriel has become something of an overlord to the rest of the countries, and nations such as Lindorae, Vennicio and Brundt feel isolated. With a great dislike for King Gabriel, who values the life of Avarians and Equisarians over other forms of Pure, a resistance has started to form, led by a mysterious young girl. When Prince Lucas, the son of King Gabriel, is kidnapped by the army of Lindorae, a group must form to bring him back; what they will find, however, is a quest far deeper than any that Celesti has experienced before. The idea was conceived by Cudpug, Ranna, Kovu and Hyaru as a solution to the fact that The Successor was coming to an end shortly, and there was no major Celesti-based roleplay on the cards. Ideas were originally thought up, with a great emphasis on warring factions and politics; however, this idea was scrapped in favour of a more fantasy-based approach, involving elements and dungeons. Much of Celesti: Seven Wonders is based on a cancelled roleplay entitled Celesti: The Observer, which was to take place hundreds, maybe thousands of years before the events of The Successor and Regression, and would focus on the creation of Rune Wells. However, it was decided that this project would not go ahead, and many of the ideas including the importance of Rune Wells was decided to be used in Celesti: Seven Wonders. Cast It was decided that, as many of the characters from The Successor were in relationships at the end of the roleplay, that in almost twenty years time a lot of them would have children of a decent enough age to be in a roleplay. Thus, the majority of the cast of The Successor return for minor roles, but most of the cast are the children of the original heroes. Teddie Zodian Theodore 'Teddie' Zodian returns for Celesti: Seven Wonders as the main adult of the party, acting as a confident and intelligent guide. Since the events of The Successor, Teddie has matured, making it his duty to find Prince Lucas. He escorts the group to Lindorae in the hopes of finding the lost Prince. Although it is unclear whether or not he will remain a consistent party member, his involvement in the roleplay was partly due to the practical nature of the character, and partly due to fan request. Prince Lucas Byron Cristata The young, optimistic son of King Gabriel, who wishes to make his father proud, but often ends up embarrassing him. Lucas is a good-natured King, who wants what is best for his people; he is kind and gentle, and caring to those around him. When he is kidnapped by the mysterious force of Lindorae, Lucas comes to terms with the situation in Celesti, and how things were not as peaceful as he once assumed. Princess Misha Cristata The studious and kind sister of Prince Lucas, Misha is often considered to take after her mother more than her father. She lacks his impulsive and often hot-headed nature, and is very calm almost all of the time. She is studious and caring, and, like her brother, wants what is best for her nation. When Lucas is captured, Misha sets off, against the will of her parents, to bring him back safely. Felix Emeris Felix is one of the sons of Hunter Emeris and Faelana Haeleon. He is a book-smart and intelligent youngster, who provides much of the intellectual discussion for the group. He cares deeply for his party members, particularly Kayna and Misha, both of whom are more than fond of Felix. He is learning Ancient Celestian in his spare time. Caleb Zodian A very shy and timid boy, he is the son of Linnea Sabbath and Teddie Zodian. Caleb is very quick to upset, and often clings to his mother or father for emotional support. Often due to Leosuke's harsh teachings, he is made to train in combat, even though it is not what he is born to do. Nevertheless, he is helpful and gets on well with people that he is fond of. Kayna Firion Kayna is the daughter of Genji Firion and Ruka Faye. She is a caring and loyal individual, and although she's not the smartest of the group, her simple outlook on life is often much appreciated, and she can see obvious points where others would look over them. She cares deeply for Felix and can be very playful and child-like. She is often mistaken for a monster, as, against her parents will, she sometimes transforms into her Dragon-form for fun. She struggles to read, and finds her illiteracy a difficult subject to come to terms with. Roary Soldane A cocky lad living in The Dog Lands. He and his sister, Kara, are not as close to the other children, as they were raised in The Dog Lands and have scarcely encountered them. Due to the fact that their father, Tide Soldane, did not get on well with Gabriel, they often are not invited to royal events, and so lack the chance to see the others. Roary is a confident and lazy individual who doesn't do much work. He cares a lot for his sister, but enjoys spending the majority of his time chasing women. Kara Soldane Kara is the young daughter of Tide and Faer Soldane, and a loving sister to her brother, Roary, who she often depends on. She can be quite emotional and nervous, and likes to get her own way. In this sense she could be seen as being a little spoilt, but her heart is in the right place. Other characters, such as the children of other characters or the siblings of the above are also featured in the roleplay. However, these will be relatively minor roles, and the above is the intended main cast of the roleplay.